What You've Done To Me
by ankaz123
Summary: After 2x09. Aiden and Emily reveal their true feelings for one another. How does their new, strong, united relationship fare in the revenge scene, where nobody can be trusted and alliances broken. Drabble and I'm terrible at summaries...don't judge, Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

**What You've Done To Me **

…

"Emily?" his voice called out into the darkness as he opened the front door.

"In here", she replied gently, sitting with the legs underneath her on the couch, staring down at the ground and clutching her mug of tea tightly.

"Hey stranger!" he smiled softly as he walked in and planted a small peck on her forehead before he lent on the wooden beam next to him. Emily only gave him a small smile in return.

"Are you ok?" he frowned slightly with that tender concern that Emily loved. "Why are you sitting alone in the dark?"

"Just thinking", she replied with a mindless shrug.

"Thinking about anything in particular?" he smiled cheekily, bending down to her eye level, resting his chin on the armrest next to her.

"My mind is full of things to think about Aiden" she told him with a smile, leaning closer to his face. "I don't think I need to remind you what we're doing".

"No you don't" he agreed. "But you do need to relax. Everything is on track. Ashley is out of the picture, Daniel is the new Grayson Global CEO and Victoria and hubby are running scared thinking the Initiative is snapping at their heels. Everything will play out perfectly".

"Aiden" she sighed, putting the mug on the coffee table and standing up. Aiden stood up and gave her a concern glance.

"What's wrong Em?" he asked gently, reaching out and taking her hand in his. "You know you can tell me anything".

"I know…."

"Then you need to start trusting me!" he told her encouragingly. "I thought we were past all that stuff. I thought we'd finally figured out the crap between us".

"We have!" she whispered, tears welling in her eyes. "It's just…" her voice broke slightly. "Watching Amanda and her son and Jack….." she sighed, wiping away the tears which had escaped her. "She's finally gotten what she's always wanted. A family. A man who loves her. Protection, love and warmth. Everything that I never got! Everything that was ripped away from me. Everything that this mission has stopped me from having. I don't know what to think anymore".

Aiden looked at her with compassion and kindness. His heart was bursting for the woman who meant so much to him. He hated to see her like this because he knew that to her, he was the only one she could show her _true _face to. He understood how she felt. His search for his sister had completely consumed his life before he met Emily and Takeda. He understood what it was to be completely driven by the revenge that burns your heart and soul. Aiden pulled Emily to his chest and hugged her tightly as she began to sob, her chest heaving with every heavy breath she took. He rested his chin on her blonde curls and closed his eyes. They remained like that until Emily was all cried out and she broke away, sniffling as she sat back on the couch with her arms wrapped around her knees. He knelt down in front of her and placed his hands gently on her legs.

"Emily, listen to me" he implored her. "You _do_ have those things. Maybe not as perfect as Amanda, but you are living your life in a way that is meaningful and important to _you_. Your father loved you. You are doing this for _him_.

She glanced at him. "My father is dead!" she whispered bitterly. "His love is gone…only a distant memory".

"Emily…." he chuckled wryly at her, standing up and running a hand through his tousled short hair.

"What?" she demanded, lowering her legs, sitting up and looking at him expectantly. She hated this cluelessness.

"Don't you see?" he asked her with his signature grin, sitting down close next to her and taking his hands in hers. "I love you! I've loved you since the moment I met you. You saved me from insanity and from myself. You've helped me to look for my sister and to become a much better person. I wouldn't be the man I am today if it wasn't for you. We've been in this together from the start. You and I. I know I was wrong to walk out on you. To throw away the one constant in my life of crazy instability for a stupid pipedream. I can understand now just how wrong I truly was. I hate myself every day for it…"

"Aiden…" Emily opened her mouth to speak; she was completely shocked at his proclamation of feelings. She rarely got an insight into his mind.

"Em…please let me finish", he held up a hand to stop her. "I just need you to know and to understand. I do love you. Very much. I need you with me, to feel peace and to feel complete. And I need you to understand that in this weird, twisted situation, that you _do _have love. My love. I hope that it's going to be enough. I'll always be there to protect and love you".

"I don't know what to say to that", she smiled lovingly, reaching out and caressing his cheek with her hand. In response he closed his eyes, basking in the warmth her fingers radiated. She leant forward and kissed him passionately on the lips. His eyes opened in pleasant surprise before they closed again and continued kissing her. His tongue gently inviting her in. "I love you Aiden" she whispered in between kisses.

He pulled back and looked at her deeply, gazing deep into her eyes. "Really?"

"Yes" she grinned. "Of course! All that stuff you said before. It's the same for me too. Without you, I would still be that bitter young girl who didn't trust or get close to anyone. You've opened a new door. I'm open to love and emotion. You've given me that. I do love you. So much".

"I'm glad you feel the same" he sighed in relief and grinned widely. Emily returned his broad smile and leant in for another kiss. "I'm so lucky to have you Amanda". They both stood and began to kiss heatedly. Aiden picked up Emily and she squealed in delighted response, wrapping her legs around his waist and he carried her with ease upstairs.

….

**Will probably become a proper story, if I get enough support. Please remember to review. I appreciate the support and feedback. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Thanks for all those you've read and liked the fic! I've got quite a number of follows which is amazing! But please don't forget to review! **

…

The elevator let out a sharp _ding_ as the doors slid open and Emily stepped out into the lobby. Her Jimmy Choos making a soft clicking sound on the marble beneath her. She took her out phone and began to type a text message when she heard her voice being called behind out.

"_Emily"_ Daniel called out again, walking briskly towards her from across the hall. He gave her a smile.

"Daniel", she greeted him politely, tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

"What are you doing here in the office?" he asked, his eyes gleaming with a mix of assurance and self-gratification. Emily was beginning to despise his 'new' Daniel. After his acquisition of Grayson Global, thought unbeknownst to him was tailored by Emily and Aiden, he believed himself to be untouchable, and wasn't afraid to flaunt his newfound position. He saw himself as a hot-shot business man, when he was truly just another wannabe with no clue and a massive ego. Emily forced herself to hold back a smug grin.

"I'm looking for Aiden", she explained to him.

Daniel's smile immediately faltered at the sound of the man's name. "_Ahh that stings, doesn't it?" _Emily thought to herself. It was no secret that Daniel obviously still held feelings for his former fiancée. Emily knew about them, but she did not return them whatsoever. She didn't like the man that Daniel was morphing into. She didn't want to be dragged into the Grayson mess once again. Anyway, she had Aiden now. She loved him. He was the only one who understood her.

"Aiden doesn't work here anymore", Daniel told her, not bothering to hide the venom in his voice. "He lost his board seat once I was voted as CEO. An unfortunate casualty", he gave his fakest smile. A trait he'd obviously perfected from his mother.

"I know", Emily replied, beaming. She could play this game just as well. "He told me this morning that he had to come and see Nolan about something in particular?" Emily gave her most innocent, oblivious tone. "He left so early this morning, I woke up and he wasn't there anymore, so I got concerned and decided to come into the city. See if I could meet up with him for a lunch date".

Her blue eyes pierced him and he glanced down at the ground uncomfortably. She had won this match. Daniel cleared his throat. "Well I'll leave you to it Emily. I'm sure Aiden is around here somewhere. Enjoy your date", he smiled tightly and walked off, leaving Emily to bask in her victory.

Suddenly Aiden rounded the corner, almost bumping into her. He recognised her and grinned, taking her face into his hands and kissing her deeply. "Hey", he breathed.

"Hi" she smiled.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, brushing his fingers along her upper arms. Pleasant tingles filled her body and she shivered involuntarily.

"Just tying up some loose ends", she smiled cheekily thinking back to Daniel's defeated face.

"How about some lunch?" he suggested, taking her hand in his and leading her back to the elevator.

"I'd love nothing more", she agreed with a grin as the doors slid open and they stepped inside.

…..

"So what's the next step?" Aiden asked, taking a sip of the wine that accompanied his steak.

"We need to get you back on the board at Grayson Global" Emily explained. "You need to be there to keep an eye on the Initiative. I have a feeling they might be coming after Daniel now that he's the CEO. They want to get to Victoria and Conrad, and this is a sure fire way to do it".

"Right" Aiden nodded in agreement. "How do you plan to do that? Daniel was quite content and sure about kicking me off without so much as batting an eyelid".

"He did it because he's jealous", Emily told him with a knowing smile. "He regrets breaking off the engagement. I can see it when he looks at me. Regardless of however Ashley might've influenced him, a major part of him is only doing it to piss you off".

"At least I'm the lucky one who got the girl" Aiden grinned, taking her hand from across the table and giving with a gentle kiss. Emily only smiled in return, blushing slightly.

"You need to get back into his good graces" Emily told him with mock disapproval. "Give him something he wants".

"And what's that?" Aiden asked raising an eyebrow. "What could golden boy possibly want that I have?"

"The girl…" Emily smiled smugly.

….

….

"So what exactly do you plan to do Emily?" Aiden asked heatedly. "Whore yourself out to the man who is still holding a pretty big flame?"

"I'm not _whoring_ myself out to him!" Emily returned darkly, her eyes narrow like slits. "Now that Daniel is CEO, there is nothing we can hold over him. I'm the one thing left that he gives any damn about. I have influence over him".

"Well that do you plan to do?" Aiden demanded quietly as the people around their table began to glance suspiciously in their direction.

"I'm not going to jump into his bed Aiden" Emily retorted, rolling her eyes, watching as her lover flinched at the idea of her in another man's arms. She hated doing this, but it was truly the only way to get into the company, to get into Daniels good book. She hated having to hurt Aiden, it hurt her too. She herself inwardly flinched at the idea of having to cosy up to her ex-fiancée. She has been so grateful when they broke up. She couldn't have handled being married to a man who had become such an ego-maniac.

"Emily, please you have to understand how uncomfortable I am with this", Aiden pleaded with her, taking her hand in his once more.

"I know" she nodded, looking down at the table uncomfortably.

"Is there any other way?" he asked the desperation obvious in his voice.

"If it makes you feel better, I won't get too close to Daniel…I'll just become friends with him. You need to keep your distance. That way he'll think that we've separated and I'm 'returning' towards him".

Aiden just pursed his lips unhappily, clutching the edge of the table in an attempt to stop punching something. He didn't look at her. He couldn't.

"Aiden", Emily spoke softly. "I hate this….but it's the only way we can do this. We need to draw out the Initiative and Daniel is our only gateway inside. Eventually I might be able to convince him to let you back in as Takeda's proxy".

"Yeah…" Aiden replied quietly. He pulled out his wallet and dropped $200 on the table, standing up as he went. "Let's go", he held out his hand for her. She stood and took it wordlessly and let him lead her out of the restaurant.

They didn't speak a word as he drove her back to the beach house. Emily could feel his anger radiating inside the car and she wanted to reach across and take him into her arms and reassure him. This was only for show. He had her love and it belongs exclusively to him. Nobody else….especially Daniel. She wanted to kiss him and stroke his face and feel him next to her. But she had to let him brew, let him understand properly.

They pulled up to her house and walked up the stairs onto the porch. "Are you staying tonight?" Emily asked timidly, finally breaking the awkward silence which enveloped them.

"Do you want me to?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, the anger still evident in his eyes.

"You can answer that yourself Aiden" she sighed, leaning against the door she just opened.

He nodded and followed her inside. "I'll be up in a sec" he called to her as she started up the stairs. She only nodded and walked upstairs. He exhaled heavily, running his hands through his hair as he walked back outside onto the porch. Gripping the wooden rail, he sighed dejectedly as he looked out onto the dark ocean. It looked just about as angry and stormy as he felt. A cool breeze brushed his face as the thoughts swam around in his mind. He loved Emily with all his heart. She was the only person left in the world he had any love for. His parents were dead and his sister… Emily was the only one left who he cared for. He just couldn't imagine her in the arms of another man. Real or faked it didn't matter….it hurt all the one and same. It was truly a punch in the guts. Deep down he did understand why she was doing it. It was the only way.

Suddenly his phone began to buzz. Pulling it out angrily, he pushed the pick-up button without bothering to check caller ID.

"Hello?" he demanded angrily. He wasn't in the mood to be polite.

"Umm…." The caller sounded faint and quite timid. "Is this Aiden Mathis?" it was a woman. She had a faint British accent.

"Speaking" he nodded, sighing. "Who is this?" he asked, the hostility still in his voice.

"Ahhh…." The caller sounded nervous.

"Look I'm not in the mood for games. If this is a prank…"

"No no!" the caller suddenly shouted. "It's just that I'm not sure how you're going to react when you know who I am".

"Well who are you?" he demanded.

"Aiden…" a long pause followed. "It's me…..Colleen".

….

**Thanks for all those who have read the fic and decided to follow it. I appreciate it! Please remember to leave a review below! It takes 2 seconds, but makes me smile for the day. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all those who have followed the story! Its amazing! Im so grateful. But please remember to review. Its not too hard to put a couple of words into the box and hit send. Those are what I look forward to after I post a chapter. **

**Some have told me that Aiden's sister coming back would probably be unbelievable, but this is fan****FICTION****, meaning it's written according to what the author wants to write about. Sorry to be so blunt, but that's the way it is. **

**Hope you enjoy and remember to review! **

Chapter 3:

"Colleen?" Aiden breathed….suddenly losing all control over his motor skills. It felt as if someone had punched the wind out of him. "I don't…"

"Aiden" the woman on the phone started. "I can't talk long; I just needed to hear your voice. To know that you're still out there and that you're ok".

"What happened to you? What have you been doing? Who took you away? Are you ok?" he asked desperately "Why are you suddenly calling? What's happened in the last 20 years?" he spoke so fast his throat hurt. His hands were shaking violently and he felt tears welling in his eyes.

"Aiden, these are all valid questions. But I can't answer them over the phone. I want to meet you. To see you again. To be able to answer the questions and tell you everything. I owe you that" Colleen spoke gently but with a sense of urgency.

"I believed you were dead" he told her bluntly. It was the first thing on his mind.

"I know" she replied gently, he could almost hear the shame in her voice.

Aiden cleared his throat. "Where are you now?" he asked.

"That's not important. I'll come to you. Where are you?"

"The Hamptons" he answered.

"Always knew you were one for the high life" Colleen laughed softly. To Aiden, hearing his long lost sister, alive and laughing….well it was nothing short of a miracle. He couldn't believe it. He expected to wake up and find it was all a stupid nightmare.

"I'm in the States too" she explained "I'll call you again tomorrow with an address. I don't want to cause a spectacle".

"Colleen…." Aiden started, not bothering to hide the desperation in his voice. He was terrified that once she hung up, he would never hear her voice again. That he would truly wake up from this beautiful nightmare.

"Aiden, remember when you were 6 and we were with mum at the supermarket and you decided to walk out into the parking lot. You nearly got run over by a massive transit van." Aiden remembered vaguely with a fond smile. "I walked out and pulled you away in the nick of time. I knew from that moment on that I had to protect you. I was your big sister and you were my little brother. I promised you that I would be there for you forever. No matter what happened. I'm going to keep that promise. I know that I've put you through hell and back, but I'm going to be with you again".

Aiden couldn't speak. A tear rolled down his cheek as he listened to his beloved sister speak.

"I love you little brother" Colleen cried, letting a small sob escape her.

"I love you too Colleen" Aiden breathed. It was all he could muster.

"I promise, I'll call you first thing tomorrow. I love you!" and with that she hung up the phone, leaving Aiden dazed and freaked.

He stood staring at his phone in utter disbelief for a few moments before Emily walked out onto the porch and brought him out of his trance.

"Who was that?" she asked, coming around from behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You wouldn't believe me" he breathed, staring out to the ocean.

"Hey" her facial expression changed to concern. "What's wrong" she asked as she wiped away a stray tear and noticed his whole body trembling. "What's happened?"

"She's back" he replied, still looking away. "She's really returned" he nodded.

"Who?" Emily asked, concern growing in her voice. "Aiden, what is going on?" she demanded, turning him so that he faced her.

"It was Colleen!" he told her with a grin, taking her face in his hands. "She's alive!"

"What?" Emily breathed in disbelief. "Your sister?"

"Yes!" he nodded, still smiling. He bent down and pecked Emily on the lips. "She just called me. I don't know why or how, but she called me Em! She's alive! She called me! I heard her voice!"

"What did she say?" Emily implored.

"She said she wanted to hear my voice and to know I'm ok. She wants to meet up so we can talk properly and she can explain" Aiden told her, the grin unwavering. He kissed her again.

"Wait Aiden" Emily rested her palms on his chest. His heart was racing with excitement and joy. "Are you sure it was Colleen? It might be a trick".

Aiden's joyful expression quickly became cloudy. "What are you saying?" he asked, his voice growing angry.

"I'm just saying we need to be careful", she told him calmly. "I mean, isn't a little weird that this person, claiming to be Colleen just suddenly calls out of the blue like this? I'm just saying we need to be careful about them until we know for sure that it's Colleen".

"It is her!" Aiden exclaimed, squeezing Emily's upper arms with glee. "She told me things only the true Colleen would know. About our childhood".

Emily nodded and decided not to speak another word. She would let Aiden have this. To enjoy the moment. She understood what it was to have your judgement clouded by emotion and love. Who was this woman? What did she want with Aiden? If it truly was his sister, why would she suddenly call? Where had she been for the last two decades? Emily had learnt over the course of her life not to give out trust so easily and now that Aiden, the love of her life, was involved, she knew she would have to be extra vigilant. He wouldn't be hurt like he had been before. He didn't deserve that. Emily needed to know more about this Colleen…what the hell had happened to her and why she was back. Was she in trouble? Sick? In debt? Emily needed to understand. Then it hit her! Colleen would have answers as to why Aiden's father was involved in the bombing of the plane. Why her father was framed! Colleen held all the answers.

"Emily!" Aiden's hoarse voice brought her out of her haze. He was staring at her intently.

"So will you?" he asked with wide eyes looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Come with me", he replied. "To meet her. Will you come with me?"

Emily smiled gently and nodded "of course".

"I want her to meet you" he smiled, brushing her cheek with his fingers. "I'm sure she'd love you. You're the one who saved me from myself after…" he stopped short, his smile disappearing.

"Aiden" Emily reassured him by returning the caressing gesture. "Everything will be fine. Colleen is alive! She's reaching out. It would've been just as easy for her to ignore you and close herself away from you. To keep pretending that she was still dead. But she's decided to reach out. We need to be grateful for that and grateful that she's ok. Let's work out the little details later on".

Aiden nodded in silent agreement and pulled Emily in closer for a tight embrace, resting his chin gently on top of her head. Emily sighed deeply as she rested her head on his chest. The smell of his cologne filled her nostrils as she listened and felt his heart as it continued to beat rapidly. There was no denying it. She was scared. For the first time in a long time, the situation was beyond her control. She didn't like it. She didn't know what kind of trouble or turmoil Colleen would bring with her. But she did know one thing. She didn't want Aiden caught in the crossfire.

….

**I hoped you liked it. This chapter was admittedly a little bit of a "filler". Please feel free to leave suggestions as to what you would like to see happen. I'm open to all ideas.**

**Please remember to review xx **


End file.
